Peut-être
by Siberian Blue
Summary: "Raphaël ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que quelqu'un devait faire ça pour Léo. Quelqu'un devait laisser le leader avoir un contrôle complet et total sur son corps. Cependant, il n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser pleinement que ce quelqu'un, c'était lui." [Léo/Raph, Lemon]


****[Résumé]**** « Raphaël ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que quelqu'un devait faire ça pour Léo. Quelqu'un devait laisser le leader avoir un contrôle complet et total sur son corps. Cependant, il n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser pleinement que ce quelqu'un, c'était lui. »

 ** **[Rated]**** M, pour Mature, parce qu'ici on est tous des cochons !

 ** **[Disclamer]**** Je ne possède pas l'univers des tortues ninja, je ne fais que l'emprunter pour écrire du p0rn, parce que j'aime ça.

 **[Note de l'auteure]** Je traverse une sérieuse phase Léo/Raph, ce pairing est une de mes nouvelles obsession. Il y a quelque chose de simplement indescriptible avec eux, un mélange de fierté, de timidité et en même temps d'amour évident qui me fascine. Et j'ai un faible pour uke!Raph que je ne m'explique pas. Voici donc un lemon, mais je dois vous avouer que celui-ci me tient beaucoup plus à cœur que ceux que j'écris d'habitude. J'y ai passé beaucoup de temps et j'ai essayé de faire en sorte que le caractère des personnages soit respecté au maximum.

Si vous avez des critiques, elles sont les bienvenues ! Je veux savoir ce que je peux faire pour m'améliorer, ce qui fonctionne, ce qui ne fonctionne pas, bref, tout ce que vous voulez dire est el bienvenu x')

Bisous à tous mes lecteurs qui ont Léo/Raph pour OTP, et un petit coucou particulier à Zouzounette parce que ça faisait un moment que je voulais te montrer ce lemon XD

* * *

 ** **\- Playlist -****

 **Son Lux – Easy**

 **The Eden Project - Crazy in Love Feat. Leah Kelly**

* * *

Raphaël

« Assis. »

Raphaël s'exécuta, non sans lâcher un grognement en guise de protestation. Il laissa son corps tomber sur le lit de Léo. Il était toujours énervé par la dispute qu'il venait d'avoir avec Mikey, mais en même temps, être sur le point de coucher avec Léo faisait doucement glisser la colère hors de lui.

« Déshabille-toi. »

En règle générale, Raph détestait quand Léo lui parlait comme ça... Mais étrangement, dès lors qu'ils entraient dans la chambre à coucher, le ton autoritaire du leader avait quelque chose de terriblement excitant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir le savoir de toute façon. Il fit donc ce qui lui était demandé, une fois encore, et retira son équipement, tandis que Léo faisait de même.

À peine quelques minutes plus tôt, Raphaël s'était presque battu avec Mikey, parce que ce stupide gamin trouvait toujours un moyen de l'énerver. Cependant, Léo avait mis fin au début de conflit avant que celui-ci ne prenne réellement vie. Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas que ses frères se battent, ou alors il avait juste envie de sexe. Raphaël ne voulait pas vraiment savoir ça non plus. L'aîné de la fratrie demanda ensuite à Raph de venir dans sa chambre, prétextant qu'il allait lui faire la morale, mais ils savaient tous deux qu'il n'en était rien. Le vrai but était évidemment le sexe.

Raphaël se demandait souvent depuis quand il était devenu le sex-toy de Léo. Probablement depuis la toute première fois qu'ils avaient couché ensemble... Enfin, dans le fond il s'en fichait. Il aimait le sexe. Il aimait ce que Léo lui faisait ressentir, même si sa fierté l'empêcher strictement de le reconnaître.

Les dernières bribes de colère quittèrent son esprit lorsque Léo s'agenouilla entre ses jambes. Il était difficile pour lui de résister à l'excitation grandissante dans le bas de son ventre quand la tête de son frère et sa délicieuse langue étaient si proche de ses parties intimes. Raph n'aimait pas faire de fellations. Le seul cas de figure où il acceptait d'en faire était si Léo semblait beaucoup plus stressé que d'ordinaire. Léo, par contre, lui offrait cette faveur assez régulièrement.

Les mains de Raph s'agrippèrent au bord du matelas lorsque la langue de son frère caressa doucement la mince ouverture sur le bas de son plastron. Léo aimait le faire languir parfois. Sa langue l'effleurait à peine, électrisant chaque pores de sa peau... Cependant, Raphaël avait eu une dure journée et n'était pas d'humeur pour les préliminaires. Alors que son pénis commençait à durcir sous son plastron, il se sentit assez impétueux pour mettre sa main sur la tête de Léo et la presser entre ses jambes.

Léo répondit immédiatement à la demande implicite en attrapant les cuisses de Raph, léchant plus avec plus d'ardeur la bosse qui se formait sous ses lèvres. Soit il était vraiment excité, soit il était de bonne humeur, parce que d'habitude, il ne laissait pas Raph guider la fellation de la sorte.

Ce dernier gémit lorsque son pénis se libéra de sa cachette, tombant promptement sur la joue de son frère. Les lèvres douces et chaudes de Léo trouvèrent rapidement leur chemin autour de sa verge et Raph sentit ses cuisses trembler tandis qu'un plaisir intense inondait son bassin. Léo était... Beaucoup trop doué pour ça. Comme dans tout ce qu'il faisait, à vrai dire. Il savait comment s'y prendre, où lécher, où caresser...

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que les bras de Raph ne puissent plus le supporter davantage et il se laissa tomber sur le matelas. Léo cessa ce qu'il était en train de faire pour replacer le corps de Raph et écarter un peu plus ses jambes, exposant au passage son intimité.

Le souffle de la tête chaude se saccada. Il sentit la douce, chaude langue de Léo quitter son pénis et descendre jusqu'entre ses fesses. La sensation de la langue de l'aîné sur un endroit aussi intime de son corps le fit frissonner. Il serra les draps entre ses mains et essaya de ne pas gémir trop bruyamment. L'anulingus était probablement l'une des plus grandes faiblesses de Raph, et son esprit se vida alors qu'il ressentait la délicieuse caresse du petit organe rose sur son anus.

Raphaël se blâma intérieurement d'être aussi sensible. Il était presque sûr que si Léo acceptait de lui faire une chose pareille, c'était seulement parce qu'il aimait le voir aussi vulnérable et excité. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il le lécherait à un endroit pareil, sinon ?

Et tandis qu'il se perdait complètement dans ce qu'il ressentait, la voix lointaine de Léo lui parvint comme un écho. « Concentre toi sur ta respiration, » lui dit le leader.

Raph avait tendance à retenir son souffle quand il prenait trop de plaisir. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Léo cessa ce qu'il était en train de faire, et il essaya de reprendre une respiration normale, crispant et décrispant nerveusement ses doigts autours des draps. Il se rendit compte qu'il était tendu et ravala difficilement sa salive tout en fermant les yeux, cherchant à se recomposer un tant soit peu.

L'instant d'après, il sentit l'un des doigts de Léo pénétrer à l'intérieur de lui avec lenteur. Cela le fit instantanément gémir, et il poussa ses hanches vers l'avant. Il appréciait la délicatesse de Léo, mais là, tout de suite, il en voulait plus et il n'avait plus envie d'attendre. Lorsque le doigt du leader rencontra sa prostate, sa verge en vibra si fortement qu'il crut être sur le point de jouir et son souffle se bloqua de façon si inattendue qu'il s'en étrangla presque.

Léo retira son doigt pour que Raph puisse reprendre son souffle, ce dont il fut reconnaissant car le manque d'oxygène commençait à lui faire tourner la tête. Ça, ou l'odeur de Léo. L'un des deux. Raphaël se força à desserrer sa poigne autour des pauvres draps bleuté du lit de son frère et se concentra sur ses inspirations et expirations. Quelques secondes plus tard, Léo ajouta plus de salive à son doigt et retourna à la préparation. Ils utilisaient la salive comme lubrifiant parfois. Léo ne crachait jamais, cependant. S'il l'avait fais, Raph aurait probablement était très en colère, ils n'étaient pas dans un putain de film pornographique après tout.

Ou peut-être qu'il l'aurait laissé faire... Peut-être qu'il n'aurait rien dit... Pour être honnête, Raphaël ne savait plus très bien où était ses limites. Peut-être qu'ils en étaient arrivé à un point où il n'aurait plus dit on à rien. À rien du tout. Peut-être que dans le fond, Léo faisait déjà de lui tout ce qu'il voulait...

C'était bon. C'était doux. C'était ce dont Raph avait besoin. Lorsque la bouche de Léo revint autour de son membre et qu'il commença à faire des va-et-vient plus ferme avec son doigt, Raphaël perdit tout contrôle sur son corps et sentit l'orgasme monter pour de bon. Il voulut prévenir Léo, mais l'air avait à nouveau quitté ses poumons et il ne trouva pas sa voix. Avec un son étranglé, il éjacula dans la gorge de Léo, les puissantes vagues de plaisirs secouant violemment son corps.

À ce moment là, il ne pensait plus à Mikey, à sa famille, à ses amis... Il oubliait tout. Tout, y compris ses craintes, sa honte... Son esprit était complètement envahit par l'odeur de Léo, par la sensation de sa langue blottie contre sa verge et de son doigt enfouis en lui.

Durant ces quelques secondes, tout était parfait. Il se sentait tellement bien, c'était tellement bon, et il était tellement reconnaissant à Léo de lui faire vivre ça.

Mais bien trop vite, c'était déjà fini.

Très vite, tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était le plafond sombre des égouts, flou, terne, maussade.

« Dé-... Désolé, » dit-il en un souffle, respirant difficilement.

Léo ne répondit rien et se leva. Raph avait à nouveau les yeux fermés et ne voulaient pas les ouvrir. Il n'osait plus bouger et ne voulait pas voir sur l'expression de son leader qu'il devinait être mécontent. Raph atteignait toujours l'orgasme beaucoup trop vite. Il voulait que leurs ébats durent plus longtemps, mais à chaque fois, c'était trop intense pour lui.

Son esprit était si nuageux qu'il ne sentit presque pas la queue de Léo glisser en lui. À priori, il n'avait pas ajouté de lubrifiant, mais la salive et le liquide pré-éjaculatoire semblaient faire l'affaire car Raph ne sentait pas d'inconfort... Ou en tout cas, pas au début, mais après quelques secondes, plus Léo bougeait, plus Raph sentait la légère brûlure au niveau de son anus s'intensifier.

Au début, il ne dit rien et laissa Léo faire ce qu'il voulait. Ce ne fut que lorsque cela commençait à être vraiment douloureux qu'il osa demander : « Léo... Léo s'il te plaît, tu peux arrêter une seconde? »

Il se sentit soulagé lorsque le leader cessa ses mouvements et rechercha son regard.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je te fais mal ? »

Cette question n'était pas inhabituelle et Raph en gloussa presque tellement Léo était prévisible. Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de secouer sa tête de gauche à droite tout en attrapant la lubrifiant dans le tiroir de la table de nuit.

« Tu peux en ajouter ? » demanda-t-il doucement tout en tendant le flacon à son frère.

Léo ne prononça pas un mot, son visage gardant le même aspect neutre qu'il avait en quasiment toutes circonstances. Raphaël ne pouvait pas dire si son frère était agacé ou désolé, il arrivait rarement à lire les émotions dans les yeux bleus de Léo lorsque celui-ci prenait son air de leader.

L'aîné quitta doucement son corps pour ajouter du lubrifiant sur sa verge et sur l'intimité de Raph également. Il se replaça ensuite entre ses cuisses, son membre contre l'entrée de la tête chaude.

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-il, attendant la permission avant de le pénétrer une nouvelle fois.

« Ouais, » souffla Raphaël, sa voix étant si faible que Léo l'entendit à peine.

Léo laissa un bruit sourd s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres lorsqu'il pénétra Raph pour la seconde fois. Il ferma les yeux tout en maintenant fermement les hanches de son frère alors que son membre trouvait lentement son chemin à l'intérieur de Raph, glissant encore plus aisément que la première fois grâce au lubrifiant. Léo enfouit ensuite sa tête dans l'épaule de son frère et laissa son corps se mouvoir comme il le souhaitait, gémissant doucement contre la peau émeraude de son frère.

Raphaël ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que quelqu'un devait faire ça pour Léo. Quelqu'un devait laisser le leader avoir un contrôle complet et total sur son corps. Cependant, il n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser pleinement que ce quelqu'un, c'était lui. Lui qui se disputait le plus avec son Fearless leader. Lui qui avait un tempérament si sulfureux. Lui qui détestait tant recevoir des ordres. Et pourtant, il était là, se donnant, s'offrant complètement au bon vouloir de la tortue à la peau de jade. Il n'aurait fais ça pour personne d'autre. Personne d'autre que Léo.

Raphaël pensait sincèrement que Léo le méritait. Il ne l'aurait jamais admis à voix haute, mais il le pensait. Et ça lui faisait du bien de voir que son Fearless leader se permettait de prendre ce plaisir, de se détendre et d'écouter les envies de son corps.

Depuis le début de leur puberté, Raph avait toujours plus ou moins su qu'ils finiraient par coucher ensemble. C'était évident. La tension qu'il y avait entre eux, qu'elle soit émotionnelle ou physique, était juste trop intense et se devait d'exploser à un moment où à un autre. Par contre, Raph n'aurait jamais imaginé que les choses prendraient cette tournure là.

Il appréciait le sexe, sûrement plus que ce qu'il aurait dû... Sentir Léo en lui avait quelque chose d'étrangement satisfaisant. Comme si c'était la façon dont les choses devaient être. Parfois, il avait mal, mais Raph n'avait pas peur d'avoir mal. La toute première fois qu'ils avaient couché ensemble, il avait même accueilli la douleur en lui comme une délivrance.

Personne ne savait. C'était un secret juste entre eux. En fait... Donatello devait probablement se douter de quelque chose, et Mikey aussi. Mais pour les autres, April, Casey, LeatherHead et même Splinter, il n'y avait rien de plus entre Léonardo et Raphaël que de l'amour fraternel. Don et Mike n'y faisaient jamais allusion et ne disaient jamais rien qui aurait pu laisser penser qu'ils savaient, mais... Raph était presque certain qu'ils s'en doutaient à cause de la lueur qu'il voyait dans leurs yeux parfois. Ce petit éclair, ce petit éclat qui passait dans leurs regards le lui disait. Ils avaient été élevé ensemble, après tout, et leur lien était beaucoup trop fort pour que quelque chose d'aussi intense ne passe inaperçu. Mais c'était quelque chose juste entre eux. Même Maître Splinter ne pouvait ni le voir, ni le comprendre.

Les choses avaient changées entre Léo et Raph depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à coucher ensemble régulièrement. Ils se battaient moins. Ils n'étaient plus aussi tendu qu'auparavant. Léo avait plus confiance en lui en tant que leader et le tempérament de Raph était de moins en moins colérique. Splinter pensait que ses fils étaient simplement plus matures, qu'ils grandissaient... Oui, dans un sens, c'était le cas...

Mikey et Donnie n'avaient pas l'air de s'en soucier, en tous cas. Ils s'étaient rapproché l'un de l'autre. Raphaël avait récemment remarqué que ses deux jeunes frères avaient recommencé à se tenir la main parfois, comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, et il n'aurait pas été surpris de les voir s'embrasser. Par contre, Raph était certain qu'ils n'avaient pas été plus loin. Il pouvait le sentir, probablement comme eux pouvaient sentir ce qu'il se passait entre lui et Léo.

Raphaël n'était pas certain de savoir exactement pourquoi tout ça était tenu secret. Peut-être parce que c'était juste du sexe, et pas de l'amour. Bien sûr, Léo était tendre et attentionné, mais... C'était dans sa nature. Il était comme ça avec tout le monde. C'était seulement du sexe. Ils ne s'étaient même jamais embrassé. Raph avait essayé une fois, mais ça avait été embarrassant. Très embarrassant. Encore plus qu'avoir la queue de Léo en lui, même, et Léo avait probablement ressentit la même chose. En tous cas, aucun d'entre eux ne ré-essaya jamais plus la chose.

Raphaël savait que son leader avait certainement passé plus d'une nuit blanche à songer à tous ça. À ce qu'ils faisaient tous les deux. Il aurait voulu pouvoir aider son grand frère à ne pas trop penser à tous ça... En fait, ils auraient dû en parler. Ça leur aurait fais du bien. Mais aucunes des deux tortues n'avaient la force d'aborder le sujet. En tous cas, certainement pas Raph, il n'avait jamais été du genre à parler de ses émotions. Il choisissait toujours l'action au mot.

Léo avait presque fini à présent. Raphaël pouvait le sentir : la respiration du leader devenait de plus en plus saccadée et ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans la peau de ses hanches tandis qu'il accélérait le rythme. Raph fit de son mieux pour rester détendu jusqu'à ce que ça se termine. Il écarta ses jambes un peu plus et passa ses bras autour des épaules de Léo. Il pouvait sentir son érection frapper sa prostate par moment, mais il était encore trop sous le coup de son précédent orgasme pour être excité à nouveau. Léo s'en doutait certainement et c'est pourquoi il se permettait de jouir aussi vite.

Respirer devenait difficile pour Raphaël, et il fut presque reconnaissant lorsque le corps de Léo s'immobilisa soudainement tandis que le leader jouissait à l'intérieur de lui.

Et après ça, c'était fini. Léo resta en lui pendant un cours moment. Aussi tôt que son esprit revint à la réalité, il quitta le corps de son frère, s'assit sur le lit, replaça son pénis dans sa poche protectrice et saisit son bandana bleu. Raphaël ne bougea pas. Il fixa le vide pendant quelques secondes, les jambes toujours écartées et les bras reposant le long de son corps.

Léo était déjà prêt à partir. Il jeta un œil vers Raph qui était toujours dans la même position et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

« S'il te plaît, ne t'en vas pas maintenant, » dit Raphaël, répondant à la question silencieuse qu'il avait vu dans les yeux de Léo.

Il rougissait. Il le savait, et c'était embarrassant, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être comme ça. Il ne voulait pas être seul, ni quitter la pièce.

« Je sais que tu as des choses à faire avec sensei mais, » ajouta-t-il rapidement tout en s'asseyant, « tu pourrais pas rester un tout petit peu plus longtemps ? »

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda Léo.

La gorge de Raph se serra. Non, ça n'allait pas bien. Il se sentait vide maintenant que la présence de Léo avait quitté son corps. Il ne voulait pas qu'il s'éloigne.

« Je me demandais si tu... Si tu... Tu pourrais me prendre dans tes bras ? Juste pour cette fois... »

Ce que Raph appréciait vraiment au sujet de Léo, c'était qu'il sentait quand ce n'était pas le moment de demander des explications. Peut-être que c'était la raison pour laquelle Raph aimait tellement coucher avec lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de se justifier. Il n'avait pas besoin de cacher le côté vulnérable de sa personnalité. Léo ne lui posait jamais de question, excepté pour « est-ce que ça va ? ».

Léo revint sur le lit et s'allongea, écartant les bras pour inviter Raphaël à prendre place au creux de son étreinte. La tête chaude se laissa tomber dans les bras du leader et celui-ci le serra fermement contre lui. Il se mit ensuite à caresser son épaule du bout de ses doigts couleurs jade. Les deux tortues ne faisaient presque jamais ça. En règle générale, une fois que le sexe était fini, ils retournaient tous deux à leur occupation. Cependant, être dans les bras du leader n'était pas désagréable. Et apparemment, ça n'avait pas l'air de déranger Léo plus que ça. Il était même en train de le câliner... N'est-ce pas ?

Et ce fut la première fois que Raphaël se dit que peut-être... Peut-être que c'était plus que du sexe.

* * *

Léonardo

« Assis. »

Léo n'avait pas l'intention d'adopter un ton aussi... Autoritaire. C'est juste qu'une fois entré dans la chambre à couché, il ne savait pas comment faire autrement. La situation était particulière et dans les moments de paniques, il revêtait toujours son masque de leader, facile à porter après des années d'entraînements.

Raphaël grogna. Ce n'était pas surprenant.

« Déshabille toi. »

Le leader commença à retirer son équipement et son masque. Il sentait déjà le début d'érection qui se dessinait entre ses jambes, excité à la simple idée de ce qui allait se passer.

D'un côté, il avait presque envie de remercier Mikey pour avoir ennuyé Raph. Ça lui donnait un prétexte pour l'entraîner dans sa chambre. La journée avait été dure pour tout le monde et il savait que Raph avait besoin de se détendre, au moins autant que lui. Et le sexe était parfait pour ça. Ça leur permettait de se laisser aller... Léo n'aimait pas penser de cette façon là, mais il devait faire face à la réalité. Ce n'avait rien avoir avec l'amour. C'était juste pour donner à leurs corps ce dont ils avaient besoin. C'était baiser.

Oh bien sûr, il aimait Raph, mais il l'aimait de la même façon qu'il aimait tous ses frères. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas utiliser Raphaël comme un genre de poupée gonflable... Il ne voulait pas voir les choses comme ça. Il aimait penser que Raph avait besoin de ça, au moins autant que lui, et c'était sûrement le cas, mais... Parfois il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en douter très sérieusement. C'était toujours Léo qui instaurait le sexe entre eux. Si Raph avait vraiment voulu coucher avec lui, il le lui aurait déjà demandé. Au moins une fois.

La Culpabilité était la chose la plus redoutée de Léo. Il la refoula loin dans le fond de son esprit en s'asseyant entre les genoux de Raph, donnant un rapide coup de langue là où se trouvait son pénis, caché sous la peau tendre du bas de son plastron.

Léo était trop fier pour l'admettre à voix haute, mais il aimait bien faire des fellations à Raph. Il se sentait en contrôle avec la virilité couleur émeraude à sa merci. Et aussi, ça aidait à lui faire oublier qu'il avait l'impression d'être un connard égoïste.

Raph ne faisait presque jamais ça pour lui, mais très honnêtement, Léo s'en fichait. Il aimait les choses telles qu'elles étaient, et puis il ne voulait pas que Raph fasse quoi que ce soit qui le mettrait mal à l'aise.

Léo se mit à jouer avec sa langue contre la légère ouverture entre les jambes de son frère, essayant de le mettre dans l'ambiance. Il savait qu'il s'y prenait bien parce que Raph poussa sa tête entre ses cuisses, et Léo pouvait clairement sentir la bosse pourtant à peine perceptible appuyer contre ses lèvres. Il était soulagé de voir que Raph en demandait plus. Lorsqu'il lui avait ordonné de venir avec lui dans sa chambre, il s'était demandé si ce n'était pas le mauvais moment pour ça. Raph avait l'air assez agacé et pas vraiment das l'ambiance pour le sexe, mais jusqu'à maintenant, son corps réagissait plutôt bien.

Les jambes de Raphaël remuaient trop, si bien que Léo fut obligé de les tenir plus fermement pour pouvoir continuer ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il fit de son mieux pour lécher le début d'érection comme Raph aimait qu'il le fasse jusqu'à ce que celle-ci se libère.

Comme à son habitude, Léo était très attentif aux réactions de Raph durant la fellation. Avec le temps, il avait appris par cœur chaque centimètres carrés du corps émeraude et il savait ce qui était bon et ce qui ne l'était pas. C'était presque comme faire des katas, tout était une question de mouvements et de timing.

Un peu plus à droite, la peau frissonne, on caresse ici, il tremble, un mouvement vers l'avant et il gémit.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que Raph n'ait besoin de s'allonger et Léo en profita pour réajuster la position de son corps. Il poussa la queue dorsale de Raphaël vers le bas et laissa sa langue trouver le chemin de son intimité. Il n'y avait pas un seul endroit sur le corps du plus jeune que Léo aurait refusé de lécher. Il aimait entendre Raph soupirer de contentement et sentir ses jambes trembler contre ses épaules.

Léo ferma les yeux et se concentra sur ce qu'il entendait. La respiration de Raph devenait très désordonnée. Il avait toujours du mal à respirer correctement pendant le sexe.

La queue de Léo était désormais parfaitement dressée, mais il l'ignora royalement – roi du self control qu'il était – et il dirigea son index vers l'anus de Raphaël, le poussant doucement à l'intérieur.

« Concentre toi sur ta respiration, » dit le leader avec ton qu'il espérait relaxant.

Mais Raph se retrouva très vite à cours de souffle lorsque Léo toucha un point précis à l'intérieur de lui. Comme il ne voulait pas que son frère finisse par se sentir mal, il retira délicatement son doigt et attendit quelques instants que Raphaël récupère son souffle. Ses joues étaient rouges et ses yeux fixaient le vide. Léo savait qu'il appréciait tout ça au moins autant que lui. Lorsqu'il jugea que la respiration de Raph avait retrouvé un rythme normal, il caressa à nouveau l'érection de la tête chaude et le pénétra à nouveau avec son index.

Léo était toujours... Surpis. Surpris par la façon dont le corps de Raph l'acceptait si facilement en lui. Raph ne résistait jamais. Les muscles ne se contractaient jamais pour refuser l'intrusion. Il... Il se donnait complètement. Sans limite. Sans combat. C'était terriblement sexy. Et assez mignon, mais Léo préférait éviter de voir les choses de cette façon là...

Il faisait toujours vraiment attention à ne pas faire mal à son partenaire. Durant leur première fois – qui remontait maintenant à plusieurs mois en arrière – les choses ne s'étaient pas vraiment passée comme dans un conte de fée et Léo avait fais des erreurs qu'il était déterminé à ne plus répéter.

Léo sentit le membre de Raph trembler à l'intérieur de sa bouche, et il savait qu'il était proche de l'orgasme. Pendant quelques secondes, le leader hésita à cesser la fellation et attendre la prochaine étape pour le faire jouir, mais Raphaël avait l'air de prendre tellement de plaisir et Léo ne voulait pas le frustrer. Les cuisses du plus jeune se serrèrent autour de sa tête alors qu'il jouissait bestialement au fond de sa gorge. Léo avala rapidement le sperme, n'ayant aucune difficulté à maîtriser ses réflexes vomitif, puis il se releva.

« Dé-... Désolé, » murmura Raph.

Léo secoua la tête. Il savait que Raph n'avait pas pu le prévenir parce qu'il était trop essoufflé pour ça, mais il s'en fichait. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'il le prévienne, parce qu'il sentait quand son frère était sur le point de jouir. Il essaye de lui offrir un regard bienveillant, mais Raph ne le regardait pas. Il était... Il était couché là, ses jambes écartées et son intimité humide exposée... C'était trop pour Léo.

Il caressa sa propre érection, l'humidifiant de liquide pré-éjaculatoire, avant de se positionner entre les cuisses de Raphaël. Il ne pouvait plus attendre, pas même une seconde de plus. Il pénétra l'étroite entrée avec un grognement étranglé. La chaire autour de sa verge lui procurait de délicieuses sensations qui le rendait fou. C'était comme si cet endroit avait été fait juste pour lui. Juste pour accueillir son membre dont il épousait parfaitement les contours. À partir de cet instant précis, chaque micro-mouvements qu'il effectuait envoyait des éclaires de plaisir intenses qui traversaient son bassin et remontaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

C'était bon, tellement bon que Léo ne pouvait faire autrement que de se perdre dans ces sensations. Il ne pouvait plus penser à rien... Jusqu'à ce que la voix de Raph ne parvienne jusqu'à ses oreilles. C'était tellement inhabituel de l'entendre dire quelque chose que cela alerta immédiatement le leader.

« Léo... Léo s'il te plaît, tu peux arrêter une seconde? »

Même si cela lui était extrêmement difficile, Léo cessa ses mouvements. Raph n'avait pas l'air d'avoir mal, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le craindre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je te fais mal ? » demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

Il sentit un poids s'ôter de son cœur lorsque le cadet secoua la tête de gauche à droite et lui tandis un flacon de lubrifiant.

« Tu peux en ajouter ? » demanda-t-il doucement tout en tendant le flacon à son frère.

Mais oui ! Qu'il était stupide ! Comment avait-il pu oublier le lubrifiant !

Léo essaya de ne pas montrer à son frère qu'il se sentait extrêmement stupide. Il était toujours tellement précautionneux mais... Cette fois-ci le désir avait été trop fort. Il ajouta une généreuse quantité de lubrifiant, s'assurant que l'entrée de Raph en était également recouverte.

« Ça va ? »

« Ouais. »

C'était important pour Léo de s'assurer que Raphaël allait bien. Qu'il était prêt à être pris. Il entra en lui une seconde fois, toujours avec précaution, savourant la façon dont le corps de Raph se serrait autour de lui.

Léo se sentait si honoré que Raph le laisse lui faire toutes ces choses. Surtout que Raph ne demandait jamais rien en retour. Qui aurait pu croire une chose pareille ? Raphaël était la « tête chaude » après tout. Il n'était pas du genre à laisser les autres le contrôler.

Et pourtant...

Léo ne pouvait même pas mettre de mots sur ce qu'il ressentait envers Raph. Il était si reconnaissant que quelqu'un le laisse être en contrôle de tout. Que quelqu'un lui fasse suffisamment confiance pour le laisser le posséder totalement et de la manière la plus profonde qui soit. Et le fait que cette personne soit Raphaël rendait tout cela encore plus parfait, parce que toute sa vie, il s'était toujours demandé si Raph le détestait, et il avait toujours été si effrayé que son cadet n'ait pas confiance en lui.

Ils s'étaient tellement battu lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeune. Ils étaient en constant désaccord et si agressif l'un envers l'autre... Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, la tension soit trop forte. Ce jour où il avait fini par coucher ensemble, ou plutôt baiser pour la première fois, violemment, bestialement.

Ils s'étaient battu. Léo avait gagné. Et ils avaient baisé. C'était à peu prêt comme ça que ça avait eut lieu.

Le souvenir encore trop palpable de cette première fois ne manquait jamais de rendre Léo nauséeux. Ça leur avait enfin permis de rompre cette dernière barrière entre eux mais... Ça avait été si froid. Si triste. Et toutes les fois qui l'avaient suivie, chacune d'entre elles, avaient été tellement, tellement mieux. Léo avait appris à dompter le corps de Raph et faisait désormais très attention à ce qu'il prenne autant de plaisir que lui, si ce n'était plus.

Et puis, les choses avaient petit à petit commencée à changer. Léo n'était toujours pas certain de comprendre comment c'était arrivé, mais il faisait désormais plus confiance à Raph. Sa colère envers lui avait juste lentement disparu dans le néant. Il avait l'habitude de vouloir se battre avec Raphaël sans cesse et maintenant tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était l'entendre gémir pendant qu'il lui faisait du bien.

Raphaël n'était jamais au dessus. Non pas que ça aurait dérangé Léo, c'est juste que la tête chaude ne l'avait jamais réclamé et n'avait pas l'air de le vouloir tant que ça. Léo était celui qui menait la danse.

Il était assez anxieux à l'idée que Maître Splinter apprenne un jour ce qu'il se passait entre eux. Que dirait-il ? Peut-être qu'il ne serait pas si surpris que ce que Léo imaginait... Après tout, Léo et Raph avaient toujours eut une relation très étrange et ambiguë. Dans le fond, c'était logique que quelque chose de cet ordre là arrive un jour...

Léo savait qu'il y avait également quelque chose entre ses deux plus jeunes frères. Il les avait vu s'embrasser en secret quelques fois, quand ils se croyaient seuls. Leurs baisers ne duraient jamais longtemps, c'était de rapides mouvements de lèvres, leurs nez l'un contre l'autre pendant une seconde ou deux, comme si ils étaient effrayé de les faire durer plus longtemps. Ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble, eux. En tous cas, pas encore, et Léo doutait qu'il ne le fasse un jour. La relation de Mikey et Donnie avait toujours été tellement pure, elle allait au delà du sexe. Il était évident qu'ils s'aimaient énormément, probablement même plus que Léo et Raph ne s'aimaient, mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de sexe pour se le montrer. Non, eux, ils se parlaient.

Léo, cependant, préférait quand même garder ce qu'il se passait entre lui et Raph sous clé. Il ne se sentait pas prêt pour en parler à qui que ce soit.

D'une certaine façon, Donnie et Mikey avaient déjà été plus loin qu'eux dans leur relation, puisqu'ils s'embrassaient déjà. Ça avait l'air tellement naturel pour eux. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de se prendre la tête avec ça, ils étaient juste... Ils se laissaient aller. Ils étaient comme ça. Ils laissaient les choses arriver. Mais Léo et Raph avaient toujours été différent. Ils réfléchissaient trop.

Léo se souvenait de cette fois où lui et Raph avaient tenté de s'embrasser. Leur baiser avait semblé si artificiel. Si faux. Si mauvais. Léo n'avait pas supporté d'avoir ses lèvres contre celles de Raphaël. C'était trop réel. Et bizarrement, coucher avec lui ne lui posait aucuns problèmes. Peut-être que s'il avait embrassé Raph dès leur première fois, les choses ne seraient pas aussi compliquées à présent...

Il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir être capable de juste aller vers Raph et de lui parler de toute cette situation, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Mettre des mots sur ce qu'il se passait, sur ce qu'il ressentait... C'était trop dure. C'était même plus dure que de se battre contre Shredder lui-même.

Peut-être qu'un jour, il trouverai la force de parler à son frère, de lui dire à quel point il serait heureux que leur relation ne se limite pas qu'à baiser comme des animaux... Mais en attendant que ce jour arrive, il devrait faire comme ça.

Léo était proche de l'extase maintenant. Sa vision devint floue tandis que le plaisir dans son bassin grandissait encore et encore. Il ne réalisa même pas à quel point ses mains tenaient fermement Raphaël jusqu'à ce que ses doigts ne lui fassent mal. C'était si bon. Plus que bon, même. Léo avait la sensation qu'un puissant soleil rayonnait depuis l'intérieur de son ventre. À ce moment là, il était si proche de son orgasme que ça en devenait une torture.

Et finalement, son corps se figea. Son esprit se vida complètement et tout ce que ses yeux pouvaient voir était un immense écran blanc.

La sensation était extrêmement plaisante. Comme boire une gorgée d'eau fraîche après avoir marché sous le soleil pendant des heures. Comme être pris dans les bras de quelqu'un après avoir eut une dure semaine. Comme entendre quelqu'un dire « je t'aime » juste quand on en a le plus besoin.

Léo ne put retenir un râle qui s'échappa de sa gorge alors que le plaisir quittait lentement son corps. La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit après l'orgasme fut que cette position devait très certainement être inconfortable pour Raphaël. Son pauvre frère avait dû endurer leurs ébats pendant de très longues minutes et son corps méritait un break.

Aussitôt qu'il le put, Léo se releva. Il ne voulait pas imposer sa présence à Raphaël une seconde de plus. Son frère était déjà assez gentil de le laisser lui faire tout ça, et Léo ne voulait pas en demander plus. Il remit son équipement, prêt à quitter la pièce, mais lorsqu'il jeta un œil vers Raph pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, ce qu'il vit lui brisa le cœur.

Son frère était simplement allongé là, telle une poupée sans vie. Il avait l'air exténué et plutôt triste. Léo cligna des yeux, demandant silencieusement pourquoi Raphaël ne bougeait pas et si il pouvait faire quelque chose pour lui.

« S'il te plaît, ne t'en vas pas maintenant, » dit la tête chaude.

Léo sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il ravala difficilement sa salive, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Raphaël n'avait jamais demandé à ce qu'il reste après qu'ils aient couché ensemble. Jamais. Pas une seule fois. Léo était toujours parti juste après qu'ils aient fini. Il avait toujours cru que c'était ce que Léo voulait.

« Je sais que tu as des choses à faire avec sensei mais, » ajouta Raph, « tu pourrais pas rester un tout petit peu plus longtemps ? »

Léo ne répondit pas à cette question parce qu'il était évident à ses yeux qu'il ne partirait pas si ce n'était pas ce que Raph voulait.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il avec un ton inquiet. Comme toujours, il se demandait si il avait fais quelque chose de mal durant leurs ébats, Culpabilité revenant au grand galop.

« Je me demandais si tu... Si tu... Tu pourrais me prendre dans tes bras ? Juste pour cette fois... »

Ça, c'était une chose à laquelle Léo ne s'attendait pas. Il n'était pas sûr de ce que cela pouvait signifier, mais si c'était ce que son frère voulait, il n'allait pas refuser. Tandis qu'il se rallongeait, il se demanda pourquoi il n'avait jamais pris Raph dans ses bras auparavant. Lorsque celui-ci se blottit au creux de son étreinte, Léo fit de son mieux pour le serrer contre lui d'une façon apaisante. Il pourrait facilement s'habituer à ça. Il aimait bien la sensation des puissants muscles de Raph sous ses doigts lorsqu'il caressait doucement ses bras d'émeraude.

À ses yeux, Raph était proche de la perfection. Il était fort, probablement plus fort que lui, et il savait comment montrer ses émotions sans avoir à les enfouir tout au fond de lui comme Léo le faisait si souvent. Le tenir dans ses bras avait quelque chose d'étrangement apaisant. Léo ne voulait rien d'autre que faire en sorte que son petit frère se sente en sécurité. Cet endroit était parfait pour lui. Et puis, Raph avait l'air d'apprécier ça. Il avait demandé à Léo de l'étreindre, après tout, pas vrai ?,

Et ce fut la première fois que Léo se dit que peut-être... Peut-être que c'était plus que du sexe.

* * *

 **Léo et Raph... Ils sont juste pas possible x') Je me demandais si vous pensez qu'une suite serait intéressante ? Je trouve que l'histoire se suffit en elle-même mais... D'un autre côté, on a jamais assez de quoi fangirler (fanboyer?) pas vrai XD ?**


End file.
